The Paladin, Uvuudaum Paladin 20
Far beyond the confines of the Reality we know dwell beings of phenomenal power. Residing in That which is known by some as the Far Realm, by others as Outside, and by still others as AAAAAHHHHHHHGGH!!!(burble... gurgle...), are creatures of terrible purpose and import. In many ways they are beyond rational thought. According to scholars (mad or otherwise) who study the maddening nature of that region, the known Multiverse is ultimately an illusion placed over the true nature of reality- a sort of projected, greatly distorted image of the truth that lies Beyond. Among other weird ideas such scholars discuss is the notion that "categories" and "types" as people in ordinary reality use them have a real existence in and of themselves, and that all creatures and objects that fit various "types" do so because they are merely "slices" or "projections" into our reality from greater Things that exist Outside. Though most people scoff or laugh at this absurd idea, there are some who have directly encountered manifestations of the Far Realm (or who have actually been there and returned) who instead become pensive and silent when the "theory of Archetypes" is brought up. Those few do not scoff, because whether or not the actual theory is sound, they have encountered inhabitants of the Far Realm whose existence and powers are difficult or impossible to explain without resorting to the Archetype idea. One example that has been sighted in our own Multiverse, by accounts of those who have met it and survived relatively intact (mentally or otherwise), is of all things a Paladin. Is this the true source of all those holy exemplars whose spirits are touched by (apparent) divinity? None at this level of reality can say- but the Paladin is definitely known to exist- in spite of its seeming impossibility. Book Notes: The Dopple armor ability comes from , published by Bastion Press, number BAS-1021. The ability is on page 105. Also, in accordance with rules introduced in the , The Paladin has been given Virtual Size Categories. Its STR score without the Bracers of Relentless Might is 51, which gives it 2 VSCs as per table 1-7 in that book. These Virtual Size Categories reduce the Paladin's DEX score by 4, and give it +8 CON. Damage for the Paladin's natural weapon (the Head Spike) has also been adjusted in accord with these rules. Special Note: The Paladin's Regeneration was changed from the SRD version of the Uvuudaum, such that Unholy weapons deal it lethal damage rather than Holy weapons. While the irony of having a Paladin only able to be damaged by Holy weapons did not escape the author, nor the appropriateness of the insanity of having such be part of a Far Realm native, the author chose to side with common sense in this instance and changed the Regeneration quality accordingly. Also, the Crown of Epic Wisdom is a nonstandard item; however, since standard item rules give a "mental ability improvement" affinity to the Head slot, the author trusts that this minor change to the item is not significantly unbalancing. The Paladin was given 56 million gp in gear value for its items, and did not use it all. Statblock |str=63 |dex=38 |con=75 |int=35 |wis=59 |cha=69 |sq=Divine Grace (add CHA bonus (+29) to all saving throws), Ring of Virtuous Good, Ring of Weaponbreaking, Spell Stowaway (Time Stop) |feats=Cleave, Combat Casting, Combat Reflexes, Craft Magic Arms & Armor, Epic Reflexes, Great Cleave, Improved Combat Casting, Improved Combat Reflexes, Improved Critical (Head Spike), Lightning Reflexes, Permanent Emanation (Magic Circle Against Evil), Planar Turning, Positive Energy Aura, Power Attack, Spectral Strike, Spell Stowaway (Time Stop), Tenacious Magic (Displacement), Tenacious Magic (Haste), Tenacious Magic (Holy Sword), Tenacious Magic (Stoneskin) |skills=Appraise +12 (+14 for alchemical items), Balance +16, Climb +75, Concentration +93, Craft (Alchemy) +53, Diplomacy +94, Escape Artist +55, Gather Information +31, Handle Animal +50, Heal +85, Hide +51, Intimidate +81, Jump +109, Knowledge (Arcana) +53, Knowledge (History) +53, Knowledge (Local) +53, Knowledge (Nobility and Royalty) +73, Knowledge (The Planes) +53, Knowledge (Religion) +73, Move Silently +55, Ride +32, Search +53, Sense Motive +85, Spellcraft +55, Survival +24 (+26 following tracks, +26 on non-native planes), Swim +67, Tumble +57, Use Rope +14 (+16 involving bindings) |possessions=Cloak of Epic Charisma +12, Crown of Epic Wisdom +12, Cubic Gate (Material Plane, Far Realm, Astral Plane, Ethereal Plane, Plane of Shadow, Temporal Energy Plane), Manual of Bodily Health +5 (read; exhausted), Manual of Gainful Exercise +5 (read; exhausted), Tome of Leadership and Influence +5 (read; exhausted), Tome of Understanding +5 (read; exhausted) }} Details Armor: The Paladin's +20 Cold and Fire Warding Dopple Full Plate armor has several notable qualities. First, its Dopple quality allows it to change shape whenever the Paladin does, granting the Paladin its full protection in any form. Second, its energy Warding properties absorb the first 50 points of Cold or Fire damage that hit the Paladin each round (this is noted in its statistics above, in the Resist line). Bracers of Relentless Might: These mighty bracers add a +12 enhancement bonus to the Paladin's STR and CON scores, and also grant it an extra bonus on special attacks that grant bonuses based on size- such as grapples, trips, and bull rushes. The Paladin makes all rolls related to such actions as if it were two sizes larger than it really is. This extra bonus has been included in the Grapple modifier listed above. Ring of Virtuous Good: The Paladin's Ring of Virtuous Good constantly sheathes it in a Holy Aura effect (caster level 15). This grants it a +4 deflection bonus to AC (included in the AC statistics above), a +4 resistance bonus on all saving throws (included in the saving throw bonuses above), SR 25 against Evil spells or spells cast by Evil creatures (irrelevant in most cases due to its natural SR), and prevents any form of possession or mental control from working on the Paladin. Any Evil creature that strikes the Paladin must make a Fortitude save (DC 22) or be blinded, as if by the Blindness/Deafness spell. Ring of Weaponbreaking: The Paladin's Ring of Weaponbreaking protects it from weapon strikes. Any weapon striking the Paladin must make a Fortitude saving throw (DC 20) or be shattered into pieces. The ring also grants the Paladin DR 15/Adamantine (noted on the DR line, above). Spell Stowaway (Time Stop): If a spellcaster within 300 feet of the Paladin uses Time Stop, the Paladin joins in the extra rounds as if it had used the effect itself. The Paladin must have direct line of effect to the spellcaster in order to gain the benefit of the Time Stop (though the Paladin does not have to know the spellcaster is present, and it can be flat-footed). The number of extra rounds of action the Paladin gets is the same as the number the spellcaster who used Time Stop gets.. Confusion Aura (Su): This ability operates continuously, as the Confusion spell but with a 30-foot radius. Potential victims can make a Will save (DC 58) to resist confusion. Those affected by the aura can make a new save every 4 rounds to throw off the effect. Once it has successfully resisted, a subject remains immune to that Uvuudaum's confusion aura for 24 hours. The save DC is CHA-based. WIS Drain (Su): This effect permanently reduces a living opponent's WIS score by 2d4 points when the Uvuudaum hits with its head spike, or twice that amount on a critical hit. The Uvuudaum regains 5 lost hit points (or 10 on a critical hit) whenever it drains WIS, gaining any excess hit points as temporary hit points. These temporary hit points last a maximum of 1 hour. An opponent can avoid the WIS drain with a Fortitude save (DC 58). The save DC is CHA-based. Regeneration (Su): The Paladin takes normal damage from Unholy weapons, Cold, and Fire. Special Mount: The Paladin's special mount has not been created by the author of the Paladin's own stats. DMs who wish to devise such statistics should consider carefully what sort of animal might actually be worthy to bear a being so mighty. The author suggests that at a minimum, both the Pseudonatural template (from the Epic Level Handbook/Epic sections of the SRD) and the Paragon template should be used in its creation.